Source Code Examples
= Introduction = In order to get things actually working, you'll need some source code :) = Arduino = * The Home Easy Hacking Google Code page. * The Arduino Playground Homeeasy page (MartGadget has updated to include sample Transmitter code for the Automatic Protocol) * MartGadget's HomeEasy to ByeByeStandby Translator * Ed's Worlds AM Transmitter Example = PIC = Here's Loïc Ploumen's contribution using a PIC18F2550. His circuits waits for an ON/OFF/ON to power on a buzzer alarm (but it can be anything else). No-one has posted a PIC sample, so here is my (flawed) one. This PIC code is in MikroBasic, for a 12F675 that I used to build a BBSB 'water leak' detector. ' It will monitor pin 2 of the IC (GPIO.2) for a change in state - in my application this was from low to high. If this happened, it would send out a BBSB/HomeEasy Simple Protocol code B2 ON message. If subsequently the input pin 2 drops low again, it will send a B2 OFF messag You could therefore use this to monitor any form of input that changes state when something happens, and use that to send a BBSB ON/OFF message. It also will send a 'current state' message (ON or OFF) every 12 hours as a check that it's still working, and as a 'reminder' that the state is what it is. *'Wiring: ''' **GPIO.2 (pin 2) to the device high/low signal (in my case a Velleman Water Detector) **Pin 5 (output) to the 433.92mhz transmitter module * '''Issues: **Code is duplicated as I couldnt work out how to use the same functions on the interrupt (pin 2 monitoring) and in a loop counting for 12 hours. **Battery drain - mainly because i couldnt figure out how to get a 12 hour interrupt to work, which would be less draining on the battery. A 9v battery lasts less than 2 weeks for me - unfortunatley. Enjoy 8-) , usual disclaimer about shoddy code applies. Built using MikroBasic 7 on Windows 7, with the Velleman K8048 Pic Programmer. http://martgadget.blogspot.com dim cnt as byte dim oldstate as boolean dim state as boolean dim lngCounter as longint dim secs as integer dim minutes as integer dim hours as integer dim blnHighState as boolean dim blnLowState as boolean dim blnAlarmState as boolean dim blnAlarmSignal as boolean sub procedure sendBit(dim b as boolean) if (b) then gpio.2 = 1 delay_us(1125) gpio.2 = 0 delay_us(375) else gpio.2 = 1 delay_us(375) gpio.2 = 0 delay_us(1125) end if end sub sub procedure sendBit2(dim b as boolean) if (b) then gpio.2 = 1 delay_us(1125) gpio.2 = 0 delay_us(375) else gpio.2 = 1 delay_us(375) gpio.2 = 0 delay_us(1125) end if end sub sub procedure sendPair(dim b as boolean) sendBit(false) sendBit(b) end sub sub procedure sendPair2(dim b as boolean) sendBit2(false) sendBit2(b) end sub sub procedure switchcode2(dim b as boolean) '// house code 1 = B sendPair2(true) sendPair2(false) sendPair2(false) sendPair2(false) '// unit code 2 sendPair2(true) sendPair2(false) sendPair2(false) sendPair2(false) '// on = 14 sendPair2(false) sendPair2(true) sendPair2(true) sendPair2(b) sendBit2(false) end sub sub procedure switchcode(dim b as boolean) '// house code 1 = B sendPair(true) sendPair(false) sendPair(false) sendPair(false) '// unit code 2 sendPair(true) sendPair(false) sendPair(false) sendPair(false) '// on = 14 sendPair(false) sendPair(true) sendPair(true) sendPair(b) sendBit(false) end sub sub procedure transmit(dim b as boolean) switchcode(b) delay_us(10000) switchcode(b) delay_us(10000) switchcode(b) end sub sub procedure transmit2(dim b as boolean) switchcode2(b) delay_us(10000) switchcode2(b) delay_us(10000) switchcode2(b) end sub sub procedure interrupt TMR0 = 96 INTCON = $20 ' set T0IE, claer T0IF 'scan input pin if Button(GPIO, 5, 10, 1) then state = true else state = false end if if state <> oldstate then if state = true then ' change true/false below depending on whether your ' device goes high or low on triggering. transmit2(false) oldstate = state end if if state = false then ' send the opposite of above (change if required) transmit2(true) oldstate = state end if end if end sub main: OPTION_REG = $84 ' assign prescaler to TMR0 'TRISIO = 0 ' designate gpio as output TRISIO = %00100000 ' configure pin 5 of GPIO as input GPIO = $0 ' initialize gpio cnt = 0 ' initialize cnt TMR0 = 96 lngCounter = 1 transmit(true) delay_ms(3000) transmit(false) INTCON = $A0 ' enable TMRO interrupt secs=0 ' init seconds counter '// ------------------------------------------------------------------ '// Our input pin 2 (GPIO 5) can respond to when the device attached '// changes state (either from high to low, or low to high) '// '// You might want to reverse this logic, so that you can send an ON '// when the line goes low for example, or vice versa. '// '// Configure below as follows: '// '// blnHighState = what signal to TX when the input wire is high (+5v) '// blnLowState = what signal to TX when the input wire is low (0v) '// blnAlarmState = what signal is most important (repeat every 10min) '// blnAlarmSignal= what is the signal (ON (true) or OFF (false)) '// '// set these to true/false where true is BBSB ON, and false is OFF. blnHighState = false '// off when line high blnLowState = true '// on when line low. blnAlarmState = false '// what is the state we're most interested in? '// e.g 'the house is flooding with water' '// this state is repeated every 10 minutes '// the opposite 'the house is dry' is only '// repeated every 12 hours as a 'my battery is ok' '// message. blnAlarmSignal = true '// send this code if the alarm state is true. '// ------------------------------------------------------------------ do '// begin infinite loop.. lngCounter = lngCounter + 1 if lngCounter = 11377 Then '// count cycles in a second secs = secs + 1 '// increment seconds counter lngCounter = 0 end if if secs = 60 then '// minutes.. secs = 0 minutes = minutes +1 end if if minutes = 10 then if state = blnAlarmState then '// we are STILL in the 'alarm' state, so send the required '// signal every 10 minutes.. transmit(blnAlarmSignal) end if end if if minutes = 60 then '// 1 minute hours = hours + 1 minutes = 0 end if if hours = 12 then '// 12 hours.. hours = 0 if state <> blnAlarmState then if(blnAlarmSignal = true) then transmit(false) else transmit(true) end if oldstate = state end if end if loop until 0 = 1 end. Category:Java